La música nos unió
by Baarbara708
Summary: El era un cantante y Guitarrista. Ella una baterista y cantante ¿Que pasara cuando un concurso de bandas haga que crucen sus caminos?. LuNa! ZoRo! y mucho mas!


Bueno bueno! Aquí voy con otra historia, para los que me siguen en estoy de vuelta, no se preocupen! Ya subiré un capitulo.

Esta historia salió inspirada en una canción, y ya esta terminada las ideas, solo tengo que escribirlas.

Espoiler: La canción se escribirá al final de la historia :D

Los personajes pertenecen a Echiiro Oda,

 **El concurso.**

-1, 2, 3, probando, probando ¿se escucha?

Decía el animador, un hombre alto, ojos cafés, cabello negro, vestía un smoking negro y blusa blanca.

Recibía el Si! del publico.

-Esta bien! Daremos inicio al 5to festival de la canción, recuerden que esta competencia durara todo el año en diferentes fechas. Los que clasifiquen hoy serán 12 y hay 24 bandas ¿Quiénes creen que serán los afortunados?

La multitud gritaba los nombres de las bandas concursantes según su gusto.

-¡Pero que buena energía tenemos hoy! Primero presentaremos a los fundadores del festival, ¡Antonio Fritz y María Carolina!

Los nombrados se levantan y saludan a la gente.

El locutor seguía presentando a las personas encargadas.

-Ya que lo están pidiendo a gritos, presentaremos a la primera banda, ¡Los Monts!

Y la cortina roja que estaba atrás del caballero se abrió mostrando a cinco integrantes de dicha banda.

Camarines.

Estoy nerviosa.

Estoy muy, muy nerviosa.

¿y si la cago? No me lo perdonarían jamás, menos yo.

¿y si me escapo por la ventana? No puedo, seguramente me tirarían de los cabellos antes de hacerlo.

Eso era lo que pensaba una mujer realmente hermosa, cabello anaranjado, ojos color chocolate, se estaba mirando en el espejo, con el codo apoyado en la mesa y la cara afirmada en su puño.

¿no pude elegir otro vestido? Parece que me vomito el cielo.

Bien, ahora me dieron ganas de vomitar.

Llevaba un vestido azul ajustado a su figura, tenia un cinturón negro pequeño en su pequeña cintura, tacones negros a juego.

¿no pude hacerme otro peinado? Parezco cualquier cosa, pero antes de todo.. ¡¿Por qué me obligaron a peinarme?! Me siento mejor con el cabello suelto.

Llevaba el cabello en forma de tomate, se lo solto, osino no se sentiría como ella.

¿Por qué eligieron este momento para que yo cantara? ¡No puedo hacerlo! Me siento mucho mejor atrás, con mi querida batería y mis baquetas, no puedo hacerlo.

Como bien dijo, sus amigas la eligieron para cantar, siendo baterista.

Admitía que cantaba bien, ya lo había practicado con ellas, pero solo con ellas, no con un estadio repleto de gente.

Antes de seguir con sus reproches hacia si misma y sus amigas, le tocaron la puerta fuertemente.

-¡Nami! ¡Nami! Ya sal de ahí, creeré que te haz muerto.

Nami suspiró.

-ya voy, Vivi.

Abrió la puerta, y siguió el pasillo acompañado de su amiga.

-tenemos suerte, nos toca de las ultimas, tenemos tiempo para ver cuales son nuestros rivales.

-yo solamente quiero que acabe ya.

-¿Por qué te soltaste el cabello? Te veías hermosa.

-Si no me lo soltaba, quizás nunca hubiera salido de esa habitación.

Fue mejor no decirle nada, rio, sabia como era su amiga.

Todo simple y sencillo.

-Bueno, nuestras amigas nos esperan.

Atrás del escenario.

-3 bandas mas y nos toca. 3 bandas mas y nos toca, 3 bandas mas y nos toca..

Repetía un sujeto mordiéndose las uñas, estaba muy nervioso.

Demasiado.

-Tranquilo Usopp, ni que te fueran a morder allá arriba.

-No se como puedes estar tan tranquilo Zoro, son MILES de personas, MILES- sacudía a Zoro de los brazos mientras hablaba- ¿y si nos abuchean? Nunca mas saldría a un escenario.

-No a todo el mundo nos gustara nuestra música, pero quizás la mayoría, no te puedes rendir al primer intento.

Zoro no era el que había contestado a los miedos de Usopp.

-Luffy, siempre sabes que decir.

Usopp estaba abrazando a Luffy con lagrimas en los ojos.

-ShiShiShi.

Se escucho una voz en el fondo.

-¡Muy bien malditos! Vengan acá.

Los nombrados se dirigieron hacia ahí.

Habían dos hombres, uno rubio y otro negro, el rubio tenia un cigarro en la boca y vestida un elegante smoking lila y camisa rayada. El negro no llevaba polera, pero si un sombrero naranjo con rojo, un cinturón de oro con una A al medio, unos shorts y zapatos negros.

-¿Qué pasa Ace?.

Luffy, un joven de cabello negro, ojos del mismo color y tenia una cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo, llevaba shorts negros y una camisa roja abierta, con una tela amarilla amarrada a la cintura.

-No te hagas el misterioso ahora.

Zoro, un joven corpulento, vestía con una camina gris de cuadros abierta, pantalones negros y una faja verde en la cintura. Tenia 3 arcillos en la oreja y un pañuelo verde oscuro en la cabeza, dejando su frente al descubierto.

-Sera mejor que te apresures, falta solo una banda antes que nosotros.

Usopp, un joven de cabello rizado negro amarrado hacia atrás, ojos negros y una nariz exageradamente larga. Vestia unos pantalones amarillos hasta la cintura con suspensores, camisa verde y un jockey del mismo color.

-Bueno, solo diré lo siguiente.

Zoro, se un Dios en la batería.- el nombrado asintió.

Sanji, lúcete con el bajo.

Usopp, sigue con el piano, impresiónalos.

Y Luffy... hoy tu cantas.

-¿Yo? ¿no cantaras tu Ace?

-No, esta canción la escribiste tu, tu debes cantarla.-

-bueno, no hay problema ShiShiShi.

Ace extendió su puño al medio de su mini circulo.

-chicos, ¡Hoy es nuestro día! ¡pasaremos si o si!

Chocaron los puños

-¡si!

-Hey Marimo, no me toques, no estas al nivel para hacerlo- se burlo, el amador de mujeres, Sanji.

-¡Que dijiste pervertido! ¡tu me tocaste a mi primero!- estaba demás decir que Zoro estaba furioso.

Usopp negó.

-estaban apunto de cumplir un record de no pelear por dos minutos después de verse.

-ShiShi, ya están empezando a llegar las demás bandas aquí.

Ace separo a Sanji y a Zoro.

-eso no importa, ya vamos, que nos llaman.

Los cinco caminaron a sus lugares, con toda la fe del mundo.

Escenario.

-no puedo negarlo, tocaron increíble, pero.. ¡la competencia sigue! Con solo 18 años de edad, decidieron aventurarse en la vida de la música, estudiantes de cuarto medio, vienen hoy a presentar lo mejor de si.

Dejamos en este escenario a..

 **¡Los Mugiwaras!**

El telón se abrió, mostrando a Zoro en la batería, Sanji con su bajo, Usopp con el piano, Ace con la guitarra y Luffy en el micrófono.

-Bueno, nosotros somos Los Mugiwaras, espero que les guste.

Luffy saca el micrófono de donde estaba colocado y empieza a desplazarse mientras Ace toca.

Escribo frases tristes, frases que me determinan  
frases largas, cortas y otras que al cantar me animan  
Frunzo el seño y siento el miedo en el intento de ser yo  
un barco a la deriva rumbo hacia un mundo mejor...  
Cuando las cosas aparentan ser mejor de lo que son  
en un compás soy libre y siento el viento del color de la razón  
Soy carne de cañón, un preso entre barrotes,  
siendo el pez entre los cortes.

Los cinco estaban espectaculares, toda la vergüenza y el nerviosismo se había ido.

Soy vulnerable así lo pienso y digo esto porque  
lloro entre los folios de un cuaderno  
en este invierno que me mata y me delata entre tu piel...  
Las cosas han cambiado y nunca entenderé el por qué

Luffy por cada verso que sacaba se hacían audibles los gritos de las personas, le estaba gustando y se notaba demasiado.

Regala una sonrisa a mi mirada  
regálale un recuerdo en forma de caricia con pocas palabras  
un cuaderno nuevo sin las paginas manchadas  
sin lagrimas caídas, sin la sangre derramada/

La gente tatareaba la canción.

Hemos reído, hemos llorado, hemos sentido  
hemos vivido y revivido en el intento buscando un final feliz  
hemos luchado, hemos cumplido  
hemos sentido que hemos sido dos  
almas gemelas a punto de partir

Luffy tenia la voz como un Ángel, transmitía fácilmente todo lo que la canción expresaba.

con una pena que me quema nunca entenderá el poema  
si no escuchas los latidos del latir de tu existir  
escucha el viento, se oyen lamentos  
ahora es momento de cambiar  
regala una sonrisa a mi mirada...  
Volvamos a empezar como hace tiempo  
no dejes que las sombras vengan y hundan nuestro tiempo  
es condición.

las mujeres comentaban que no solo la música estaba buena, si no también los que la tocaban.

partamos juntos en el barco hacia un lugar mejor  
luchemos juntos contra el muro de la gran lamentación  
Seamos dos, dos pétalos de rosa  
seamos la ceniza de aquella piedra preciosa  
dos protagonistas de una historia tan hermosa  
Regálame, ahora mírame y convénceme

Regala una sonrisa a mi mirada  
regálale un recuerdo en forma de caricia con pocas palabras  
un cuaderno nuevo sin las paginas manchadas  
sin lagrimas caídas, sin la sangre derramada/ /

Al terminar la canción, la multitud se volvió loca, una canción, solo una basto para amarlos, algunas ya les habían gritado que querían una hija de ellos.

Lastima mente era una competencia asique tenían que retirarse, para dejarles a las demás concursantes.

Se cerro el telón y salió el animador.

-Bueno, bueno, parece que ya tenemos un favorito.. Ahora la 8va banda participante..

 **Atrás del escenario.**

-bien chicas..- se dirigió hacia ellas con los ojos cerrados- estamos acabadas.- los termino por abrir.

-Pero que animo nos das, Vivi- reprocho Violet.

Vivi, una mujer muy hermosa, con el cabello ondulado, color celeste hasta las piernas, un llevaba pantalon blanco ajustado, una polera rosada normal, con una chaqueta negra encima, con tacones del mismo color.

Violet, una mujer morena, del cabello café y ojos un poco mas claros que su pelo, llevaba un vestido rosado y blanco de puntos.

-tranquilas, dominaran a 6, de seguro que quedaremos.

Robin, una mujer alta y muy hermosa, cabello negro, ojos azules como el mar, llevaba un vestido negro simple ajustado y un gorro blanco con gafas arriba del gorro, zapatos negros a juego.

-Aun no entiendo por que decidieron que yo cantara.

-Porque eres la mas indicada, Nami- admitió Violet.

-¿y eso porque?

-bueno.. -lo decía o no lo decía- cantaras la de la mala suerte.

-¿QUÉ?

-Lo sentimos Nami, pero esa canción es la mejor que tenemos, además de que la cantas con el corazón- Robin solo no quería morir en ese momento.

-todas las canciones las canto con el corazón- trato de justificarse.

-Lo se pero.. A esa le pones un toque distinto.. Bueno.. Lo siento.. -dijo apenada Vivi.

Se resigno.

Había prometido nunca cantar esa canción desde que la termino.. Desde lo que paso con..

No era el tiempo de pensar en eso.

No podía fallarle a sus amigas, y menos en este día.

-Esta bien..- se alegraron, Nami levanto su dedo índice- pero.. Después de esto me invitaran a una fiesta.. con gastos pagados.

-Es un sacrificio que podemos pagar- decían al mismo tiempo, con la mano en el corazón.

 **Con los chicos.**

Esta demás decir que estaban felices.

Emocionados y felices.

-¿Escucharon como gritaban nuestros nombres? ¡fue una locura!- Luffy tenia los ojos en forma de estrella.

-Esto solo es un paso a nuestro futuro chicos- sonrió Ace.

-¡Las mujeres me gritaban que querían un hijo conmigo! ¡No me la creo!- Sanji estaba dando vueltas feliz con los ojos de corazones, recibiendo malas caras de los concursantes que los podían ver.

''pervertido'' pensó Zoro, estaba tan feliz que ni siquiera quería iniciar una pelea, claro, que a el por su aspecto duro y frio tenia que ocultarlo su felicidad.

-Chicos vengan, van a cantar el ultimo grupo, veamos que tal.

la pequeña banda fue a observar, como los demás participantes.

 **Escenario.**

 **-** Este sera nuestra ultima banda en concurso que consiste de 4 mujeres, Nami en voz, Robin en guitarra, Violet en piano y Vivi en batería.. Dejamos en este escenario a..

 **¡Las Sunnys!**

El telón se abrió, dejando ver a las hermosas mujeres, dejando embobados a la gente del publico.

la canción empezó de inmediato, dejando a Nami sacar todos sus sentimientos de rencor y tristeza a través de esta.

Abriste una ventana despertando una ilusión  
Cegando por completo mi razón  
Mantuve la esperanza conociendo tu interior  
Sintiendo tan ajeno tu calor  
Probé de la manzana por amor

Nami empezó a caminar por el escenario.

Quiero ya no amarte y enterrar este dolor  
Quiero que mi corazón te olvide  
No ser como tú, quiero ser yo la fuerte  
Solo te he pedido a cambio tu sinceridad  
Quiero que el amor al fin conteste  
¿Por qué siempre soy yo la de la mala suerte?

era perfecto, en ninguna parte desafinaba, lo hacia con un sentimiento que te dejaba sin palabras, llamando la atención de todos los concursantes.

Vienes, me acaricias y te marchas con el sol  
Me duele solo ser tu diversión, no  
Dices que me amas, que no hay nadie como yo  
Que soy la dueña de tu corazón  
Pero alguien más está en tu habitación

La gente movía sus brazos de un lado a otro, al ritmo de la canción.

Quiero ya no amarte y enterrar este dolor  
Quiero que mi corazón te olvide  
Quiero ser como tú, quiero ser yo la fuerte  
Solo te he pedido a cambio tu sinceridad  
Quiero que el amor al fin conteste  
¿Por qué siempre soy yo la de la mala suerte?

Nami se sentía en su burbuja, con esta canción nadie la pararía hasta terminarla, como todas las demás, era solo ella y su música.

No, no pasa nada si el amor no es perfecto  
Siempre y cuando sea honesto  
Y no, ya para que pedir perdón, no es correcto  
No puedo compartir lo que no se me dio  
No soy la dueña de tu corazón  
Yo soy quien sobra en esta habitación, no

Violet hacia magia con el piano, como Robin con la guitarra y Vivi en la batería, todo estaba sincronizado.

Quiero ya no amarte y enterrar este dolor  
Quiero que mi corazón te olvide  
Quiero ser como tú, quiero ser yo la fuerte  
Solo te he pedido a cambio tu sinceridad  
Quiero que el amor por fin conteste  
¿Por qué siempre soy yo la de la mala suerte?

Al terminar, la gente que estaba sentada se paro y aplaudió, las mas sensibles estaban llorando por recordar cosas pasadas debido a la letra, y otros.. Solo estaban babeando por el cuerpo de las mujeres.

Pero..

Había alguien mas en particular que se intereso por la Peli naranja, solo por ella.

Por su voz, su emoción, su demostración, su cuerpo. Etc.

Si, por su cuerpo.

El también era hombre ¿bueno?.

Luffy la quedo observando, hasta que ella se giro y el pudo ver su rostro.

Una sonrisa boba se formo en sus labios, llamando la atención de sus amigos.

 **-Es.. Hermosa.**

 **Continuara.-**

Prrrimer capitulo! Espero que les haya gustado como a mi, me gustara mucho escribirla asique no la dejare :D

Canciones: Con solo una mirada – Green Valley

La de la mala suerte- Jesse y Joy.

Aviso: se me murió el teléfono, y en mi tarjeta de memoria tengo uno cap, asique no publicare en estoy de vuelta hasta que tenga uno nuevo! Lo cual no falta mucho.

Sayoo!


End file.
